


i would even wait all night

by highwaytune



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Night shift - Freeform, Very domestic, the girl is so happy to see them, wrote this a long fucking time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytune/pseuds/highwaytune
Summary: kobra's up late waiting for jet to finish his shift.
Relationships: Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	i would even wait all night

**Author's Note:**

> \- originally written in mid/late may of 2020  
> \- title is from my chemical romance's 'summertime'  
> \- you know the drill... not reformatted, just posted as-is from the doc.  
> \- yep cleaning out the ol' google drive don't mind me

Late nights spent together after shifts on watching the diner often prove pointless. Kobra stays awake waiting for Jet to be finished, despite having finished his own shift hours before, and by the time Jet  _ is _ finished, Kobra's half-asleep working on something that he'll lose interest in in just a few days. 

Kobra leans over his latest project, the only sound in the diner a soft sizzle as a kinky piece of solder melts into small, metallic pearls on top of wires and circuits he's been working at mercilessly for the past few hours. As the bell above the door rings, Kobra's head instinctively pops up -- suddenly, he's alert again. But there's no need to be. It's Jet Star, with a tired sort of smile on his face and a blindly happy look in his eyes. He steps inside as Poison walks past him (and mumbles something profanity-laced about having to leave Ghoul’s side) and makes his way over to Kobra's booth before leaning on the seat's back. His voice is thick from such a long period of unuse, and the way his words flow together sends a shiver down Kobra's spine (in the best way possible, regardless). 

"What've you wrapped yourself up in tonight, K?" Jet asks, tone full of amusement as he watches Kobra look up at him, pushing his cracked glasses up his nose. 

Kobra takes off his glasses, rubs his eyes and stands up, switching off his iron before wordlessly attaching himself to Jet. He's too tired to even form a coherent sentence, Jet is sure at this point. A mumbled, incoherent set of syllables reverbs against his chest, but Jet can't quite decipher any of it enough to reply. Kobra lets go of Jet's torso long enough to take him by the hand and lead him down the hallway into their room. 

Jet kicks off his boots and sheds his jacket only after Kobra has done the same. Their room, in Jet's eyes at least, could stand to be cleaned up -- and Jet notes mentally to do that sometime tomorrow. for now though, the only thing left on Jet's to-do list is a half-closed door. The two of them have decided to leave it open at night at Gracie's request, since every so often she'll creep in and scale the side of the bed, climbing in between the two of them when the weather gets too cold. Neither of them really minds -- it's just one more thing to discuss when they finally wake up and collect earlier-discarded clothing from the floor of their room. 

Kobra rolls over, snuffing out the candle on the table so that the room is flooded with darkness. Only now does he peel off his sweat-soaked t-shirt, tossing it in the general direction of the wall before clinging to Jet again. Jet puts his head on top of Kobra's, threading his fingers through hair with roots darker than they should be. He adds that to his list of things to remember -- Kobra’s hair needs rebleaching, and by the next supply run it’ll be perfect timing. That’s the only upside of how fast his hair grows, Jet thinks, it saves us from having to dye his hair a regular enough color to get back into Bat City without suspicion.  
  
There’s not much else to think about before Jet hears Kobra’s breathing slow and decides that it’s probably a good idea to sleep before the sun comes up. The moonlight flickering through the half-broken blinds casts bars of purplish light over the two of them in just the right amount to not be disruptive.  
  
A sudden loud crash wakes Kobra with a start -- he sits bolt upright and looks around, sighing before craning his neck to look into the hallway. Ghoul stands there with a shit-eating grin, raising his hands in surrender with a ‘don’t say anything’ look in his eyes. Kobra rolls his eyes playfully before slinking back down next to Jet and studying his face in an attempt to fall back asleep. Jet’s eyes open as Kobra is noting every feature of Jet’s face, and Kobra nearly hits his head on the headboard in shock.  
  
Jet turns over, staring back at Kobra with sleep-rimmed eyes and a tired sort of grin on his face. “Ghoul drop somethin’ again?”  
  
Kobra’s reply is muddled with fatigue and disorientation, but at least this time it’s comprehensible. “Prob’ly. Or blew up the whole front room, we’ll never know,” he sighs, tugging at a fistful of hair.  
  
“It’ll take you a minute to fall back asleep, won’t it? In the meantime, you’re listening to my _very_ lucid dream whether you like it or not,” Jet chuckles quietly, intertwining one hand with Kobra’s free one.  
  
“Do tell, Star,” Kobra smiles, leaning his head against Jet again to listen more completely.  
  
“Right. Well, you know all those pictures Doc has in his studio, from before the Wars? With flowers and real pretty places like that?”  
  
“What about ‘em?”  
  
“My dream was in one’a those places. Not so colorless like the landscape out here -- there was trees ‘n all that. But what I remember the most,” Jet pauses, exhaling slowly as if about to unleash a secret, “was seein’ you. You didn’t look so far away, I guess, more like you’d finally gotten to act your age for more than an hour and be someone not fighting conformity, or whatever. Your hair was a little different, I think, longer. The details are a little fuzzy, but the important parts’re there. We were...gettin’ married, or somethin’ like that, ‘cause you were all dressed up like you’d just escaped Bat City as an executive office worker.”  
  
Even though Kobra can’t see Jet’s face, the lazy smile is audible in how he speaks. Kobra’s heart taps against his ribs a little harder. “And then?”  
  
“Then I don’t remember much. Gracie was there, ‘n Poison ‘n Ghoul ‘n the rest of ‘em too. Mostly I just was thinking how pretty you were under all these flowers ‘n trees ‘n shit,” Jet explains. “It was just so different from out here, I guess. A nice thought, but not a probable one to see work out before someone finally collects our bounty,” Jet exhales heavily, as if letting the air out of a balloon. “I don’t know anymore. Maybe I just wish the circumstances were a little different so things could be...normal. As normal as they get, anyway. Don’t get me wrong, I love being out here with you guys and doing this stuff, but sometimes I wonder what it’d be like if we really could live out our lives till the end instead of living by the day wondering when we’re gonna be shot at next.”  
  
Kobra opens his eyes and leans back to look up at Jet, his eyes reflecting the bars of light. “Couldn’t have said it better, Star. I think about it more than I probably should, and I guess it feels kind of selfish, but sometimes I look back at living in the Bat and get kind of nostalgic in some fucked-up sort of way,” Kobra laughs sheepishly, shrugging. “I don’t think I’d ever wanna move back for real, but it’s just food for thought.”  
  
“Yeah.” Jet’s reply isn’t much more than a sigh, but his body language is enough to tell Kobra that he’s finally tired again. Jet wraps his arms around Kobra again, but there isn’t much more than a few seconds of peace before the door to their room creaks open. Instinctively, Kobra turns his head, keeping himself pressed close to Jet for some sort of safety as he tries to make out the figure in the doorway.  
  
“Um...Jet? Kobra?” A small voice echoes from the rectangle of light, and immediately Kobra and Jet break into smiles.  
  
“Girlie? That you, dear?” Jet calls softly, just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
“It’s me, Jet,” she replies, kicking the door shut behind herself and hurrying over to the edge of the bed. She struggles for a second, trying to get up on top of the bed so that she can lie between them for some warmth (and/or reassurance).  
  
Finally, Kobra sits up, picking her up under the arms and laying her down on the bed carefully. Gracie smiles, patting Kobra’s bicep gratefully before latching onto his torso in the way she had even before him and Jet had started sharing a room. “Did I wake you guys up?”  
  
“Nope. Even if you had, we wouldn’t be upset. Now, Ghoul waking me up earlier is a different story, but-” Kobra breaks off, laughing quietly as Jet secures his arm around both him and Gracie.  
  
“Probably blowing shit up at the ungodly hours of the morning,” Jet sighs, shaking his head halfheartedly. “Man, he’s a mess sometimes.”  
  
“A mess we support anyway,” Gracie chimes in, greatly enjoying the change of temperature and finally beginning to stop shivering.  
  
After a few more minutes of soft conversation, Kobra is, again, the first one to fall back asleep, followed by Jet. With nobody left to ask existential questions, Gracie finds herself falling closer to sleep’s embrace again, and eventually falls asleep next to the two of them without another word.  
  
For the first time in a few weeks, Jet Star is not the first one up and at ‘em. He’s decided that it would be best to just allow himself to enjoy a lazy sort of morning with his boyfriend and their probably-daughter.  
  
This information, though, is unknown by the remaining, not-sleeping killjoys, who are currently getting ready across the hall. As Poison finishes messing with his hair in an attempt to lay it flat-ish and Ghoul finishes attempting to put his own hair up, the two of them glance out into the diner’s main area. Silent and empty -- how strange. Even Gracie’s room is empty, which is a little concerning to say the least. Although, both of them know that if BL/ind was going to take her back, they wouldn’t be standing here unharmed. The next logical course of action is to check Jet and Kobra’s room, Party decides finally.  
  
As Ghoul pushes the door open, he brings a halfway-loud proclamation. “Morning, sleepyheads!” It’s sort of routine now -- a morning without someone using the term ‘sleepyheads’ is hardly a morning at all in the diner. It’s usually Gracie if anything, but Ghoul has decided to fill the spot.  
  
Kobra mumbles something and sits up halfway, rubbing the bridge of his nose in an attempt to wake up before looking over at the doorway. “Morning to you too, assholes,” he replies before lying down again. Is it clear he’s not a morning person? It should be, by now, if you’re not as dense as Kobra himself is.  
  
“Got shit to do and never enough time to do it. Rise and shine, dumbass,” Poison sighs, smacking the back of Kobra’s head in that weird, affectionate sort of sibling way.  
  
“Ow-- dick!” Kobra’s retaliation is enough to finally wake up Jet and Gracie, who also need a minute to process the fact that it’s nearly ten already and that they’ve slept so long.  
  
“Morning Jet, morning Gracie,” Ghoul sing-songs from the doorway, twisting a stray greasy lock of hair around his fingers. “Must’ve really not slept last night to sleep in this late, huh?”  
  
Jet dismisses him with a smile, shooing them both out of the room so he and Kobra can finally get ready. Gracie skitters out wearing a bright smile after thanking them for letting her sleep in their room, and hurries off to her own room to get dressed and tame her ever-difficult mop of hair. Once he’s heard the slam of Gracie’s own door shutting, Kobra slides out of bed and stands up, kicking the door shut and stretching his arms out with another sigh.  
  
“Well, here’s to a day of ‘getting shit done’ or whatever my brother wants to preach about this early,” Kobra grins, slipping his t-shirt over his head and straightening himself out.  
  
“To getting shit done and living as normally as possible as we can out here,” Jet agrees, smiling absently as he looks out the window.  
  
It’s nothing special -- waking up late after a night of contemplation and oddly-specific dreams, but at least it’s something, and that’s all that really matters to either of them. Just time spent together made a little more special with the addition of their favorite motorbaby and soft pecks peppered across sun-freckled skin -- the small things made it worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can tell me what you think on my tumblr @/cherrikisser. :)


End file.
